Making of the Band
by Yami Yue
Summary: Yaoi. A Hiei and Kurama Fic - When Hiei decides to help Kurama through a difficult time he never imagined it would lead to love or the creation of a band. Not part of my series
1. Prolouge

**Warning:**  
1. The following story is **yaoi** meaning malemale relationship. Please **do not read** if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in

I had this idea a while back and finally was able to write it. This story isn't part of my series. It's a stand alone. Hope you all enjoy it.

Making of the Band  
By Yami Yue 

Prolouge

  
  
Rain poured down in sheets as I made my way to the home of my best friend. By the time I made it to the tree just outside his window I was thoroughly soaked. I went to the window and opened it, knowing he had left it unlocked for me. The bedroom was empty and unlit. I frowned; it wasn't like Kurama to be out at this time of evening. Usually he was at his desk doing his homework or reading a book of some sort. The sound of brokenhearted sobbing reached my ears and with a start I realized it was Kurama. Forgetting that I was soaking wet I raced out of his bedroom toward the sound. I followed the sound into the dark living room. Kurama was on the couch weeping into one of the cushions. The pillow did nothing to muffle his mournful cries. What had happened to cause the normally calm, cool and collected member of Team Urameshi to wail so brokenheartedly? Why was there no one there to comfort him? Where was his human family?  
  
I stepped toward my friend, anxious to calm him and to find out what was causing him such pain. I gently touched his shoulder and watched apprehensively as he slowly turned to face me. Even in the dim light I could see that his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Taken aback by his appearance I found I couldn't speak. There was indescribable pain in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak , forcing my voice to work. "Kurama?" I questioned. Kurama wrapped his arms about me and drew me to him. "They're gone Hiei," He sobbed . "Who?" I whispered as I placed my arms around him. "My mother and my stepfather," He responded. "They were killed in an accident," It was no wonder he was brokenhearted. The one person he cared most for in this world had been taken from him. I tightened my embrace hoping that it would give him some comfort. He tightened his hug as well and sobbed into my wet clothing. We remained like that for a countless amount of time, neither of us minding the dampness of my clothing. Finally the fox's tears ceased.  
  
He laid his head against me and closed his eyes. The silence of the house was overpowering and I felt the need to break it. "Why were you alone?" I asked. "My stepbrother's aunt and uncle have taken him in," He explained. I frowned. "Why not take you in as well?" I asked. A half smile graced his handsome features. "By human standards I am an adult now. I can live on my own if I please," He responded. I heard the fatigue in his voice and knew he needed to rest. "Lie down and sleep," I murmured to him as I released him from my hold. Slowly he nodded in compliance and let me go. "Will you stay with me?" he asked. "For as long as you need me to," I assured him. He gave me a wan smile. "Thank you Hiei," He said softly. "You're welcome," I replied 

Author's Note: The url of my archive has changed.Please check my bio for the new address. There's a guestbook there that those of you who wish to review without sigining in/anonymously can do so. I'll also update my stories on the site there if goes down


	2. Turn Your Back to the Twilight

Making of the Band  
by Yami Yue

Chapter One: Turn Your Back to the Twilight

  
  
I looked over at the calendar. It was hard to believe that a whole year had passed. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. For starters, Kurama had cut his long hair the day after his mother's death. His once long locks now ended at his jaw line. Although the new style wasn't a bad look for him, I preferred his long hair much more. It enhanced the air of mystery and sensuality that the fox kept so carefully controlled. I dared not ask that he let it grow back. It was a sign of his mourning.  
  
What surprised everyone more than Kurama's new haircut was the fact that I moved in with him. Then again, perhaps it was the fact I gave up being Mukuro's heir and moved to the human world that surprised everyone. Having gotten a taste of what a Makai lord's life was like I lost my desire for it. With the power came the endless games of manipulation and betrayal of court life. I've had enough betrayal and manipulation in my life already. The thought of having no one at all around me that I could trust was most unsettling. Besides, I could not abandon Kurama when he needed me most. He needed someone at his side while he went though his mourning. Yusuke and the clown wouldn't be able to do so. They had their own families to worry about and their own lives to lead. Kurama was glad to have my company, regardless of my reasons. He never asked and I never told.  
  
He had used the money from his inheritance and the sale of his mother's house along with the business skills he'd learned from his stepfather to start his own business, a flower shop.  
  
I turned my attention away from the past and focused on the task I had been engaged in before I had been distracted. I glanced over what I had written on the pad of paper in front of me. Upon reaching the end I picked up the pencil I'd been using and touched it to the paper to continue where I had left off. The telephone rang before I managed to even write a single word. I bit back a growl of frustration and picked up the receiver. "Shiori's Flowers, this is Hiei speaking, how may I help you?" I said into the receiver, reciting the greeting Kurama had asked me to use.  
  
"Hiei, is that really you man?" came Yusuke's voice over the other end of the line. "What do _you_ want?" I inquired curtly. "I told you, you were a good actor. For a minute there I didn't think it was really you," "Get to the point quickly Detective or I'm hanging up," I growled. "Is Kurama around?" he asked. "He's at the cemetery," I informed him. "Listen, if he's feeling up to it, why don't you two come by my place and we'll have a guys night in, just the four of us," "I'll ask him." I assured him. "Bring your guitars if you guys are coming, we'll have a jam session." Yusuke responded. "I'll have Kurama call you back with his answer." I told him. "Great. Thanks Hiei," He said then hung up. I set the receiver back in place then picked my pencil back up. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the phone daring it to interrupt me again.  
  
By the time it was time to close shop for the day, I had finished with my writing. I closed up shop and headed upstairs to the apartment above that I shared with Kurama. It was dark inside as I entered. I frowned. I thought for sure Kurama would have retuned home by now. I turned on the light in the living room as I entered and set the notepad on the coffee table. I crossed the living room and headed into my bedroom.  
  
I quickly changed out of my uniform, then grabbed my guitar and headed back into the living room with it. I sat down on the couch and carefully played a few notes, making sure that my guitar was in tune. Kurama had taught me how to play the instrument after noticing my slight interest in it. I found it fitting that the first song I wrote would be for him.  
  
Satisfied that the guitar was properly in tune I began to play. At the intended moment I opened my mouth and began to sing the lyrics I had written down on the notepad.  
  
_Ah... Waves of people flow through the city streets.  
Now, as if to defy them,  
I walk alone.  
  
That precious smile  
that I lost sight of long ago  
is fading in my heart.  
  
Never give up, even when  
your heart is tested by sorrow.  
Overcome all those times.  
  
Never give up. Amidst the wind,  
Turn your back to the twilight.  
It will take you anywhere.  
Lonely way.  
  
Ah... Even when your frozen feelings  
are unexpectedly shaken  
by someone's gentleness,  
close your eyes and just mutter  
that warmth  
doesn't suit you.  
  
Never give up. Now, while holding  
nothing but your dreams,  
let fate guide you.  
  
Never give up. Without expectation,  
turn your back to the twilight.  
Walk towards the future.  
Lonely Way.  
  
Never give up, even when  
your heart is tested by sorrow.  
Overcome all those times.  
  
Never give up. Amidst the wind,  
Turn your back to the twilight.  
It will take you anywhere.  
Lonely way.  
  
_I looked up as I finished playing the song and spotted Kurama standing in the doorway. There was no need for me to ask how long he had been standing there. I guessed long enough to have heard the whole song. Without a word he began walking toward the couch. As I watched him, I marveled once more at his grace, one of his many admirable qualities. It was understandable that so many had fallen victim to his charms. I realized recently that I too had fallen prey. I had fallen for the fox in human guise and fell hard. Still, I kept my silence about the matter. There was no reason for me to reveal my feelings for my best friend, at least not yet.  
  
Kurama sat beside me, his beautiful emerald green eyes looking directly into mine. He had heard the whole song and had liked it. I tried my best to tell him without words that it had been for him. Kurama smiled. "That was wonderful Hiei," He said. "How long have you been working on it?" "Too long," I murmured as I set the guitar aside. "Still it was worth it to see that precious smile of yours," I thought. "You do it so rarely these days,"  
  
"Yusuke called earlier." I informed him. "Oh? What did he say?" he asked. "He invited us over to his apartment for a …" I paused for a moment trying to recall Yusuke's exact words "…jam session," I answered. "I told him that I would give you the message and have you call him back." Kurama gave a slight nod in understanding. "Are you feeling up to it?" I asked. "Yes, I think so," He replied. I reached up and touched his silky red locks loving the feel of its softness. "You should let it grow back," I commented. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You don't think this style suits me?" he asked. I lowered my hand and locked my eyes on his. "That's not what I meant and you know it," I replied. Kurama's eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" he asked softly, his voice sounding low and sensual to my ears. "That I like your hair better long," I replied. He smiled and fingered the ends of his hair. "Maybe I will let it grow back." He said thoughtfully. "It has been a year now." "You still feel the pain of her loss." I responded, noting his voice now held a somber note to it. "Yes, I doubt it will ever leave me completely but it has lessened some," He leaned toward me and rested his head upon my shoulder. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" I asked. "I am," He replied.  
  
The phone rang, shattering our quiet moment. I glared at the irritating device. The telephone had become yet another thing I despised about the human world, yet one more annoyance I tolerated to remain at Kurama's side. The fox chuckled and sat up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the receiver. "Hello Yusuke. I was just about to call you." He paused, listening to our raven haired friend on the other end of the line. "Are you coming with me Hiei?" he asked. I gave him a slight nod. "Yes, we're coming. What time do you want us there?" he asked then paused to listen again. "In an hour? Yes, that's fine." He responded. "Alright, We'll see you then," With that he hung up the phone. Although the oaf and the detective could irk me to no end at times I actually enjoyed their company. Tonight however, I was going only because Kurama was going.  
  
So, an hour later I was at the front door of the apartment Yusuke and Kuwabara were sharing. I have no idea how those two could live under the same roof. They fight more with each other than I do with the fool. Those two never ceased to surprise me. Yusuke opened the door. "Hey guys." He greeted as he moved aside to let us in. "Kuwabara went to the music store, he should be back any minute." I followed Kurama into the apartment. "Is that a new keyboard Yusuke?" Kurama asked as the detective shut the door behind us. "Yeah, I just got it a few days ago." Yusuke answered. "Do you mind if I try it out?" Kurama asked. "Sure, knock yourself out, I'm going to order us some food." Yusuke answered as he headed into the kitchen. Kurama sat down at the keyboard and began to play the song I'd played earlier on my guitar.  
  
I listened attentively, marveling at the fox's skill. When he finished the song I nodded for him to play it once more, this time I played along with him on my guitar. "Aren't you going to sing Hiei?" Kurama asked. If he hadn't asked I would have never sang where there was a chance Urameshi or the oaf would hear me. Since Kurama had asked however, I complied and sang the lyrics I had written. As I sang his eyes met mine and in that moment I was unaware of anything except us and the music we were creating.  
  
All too soon the song came to an end and the spell of the music was broken. "Hiei you punk, how long have you been hiding that talent from us?" Yusuke questioned as he entered the living room. Kurama turned to face him. "He does have a nice singing voice doesn't he?" Kurama asked. "I'll say." Yusuke responded. "Better not let him sing at karaoke, the ladies wouldn't leave him alone. " He handed a soda to the fox and headed toward me. "if you put as much effort into flattering Keiko as you have me you would receive less bodily harm." I said as I took a can of soda from the raven haired detective. "Yeah, but Keiko can be cute when she's mad," He responded as the front door opened.  
  
Kuwabara entered carrying a new set of cymbals for his drum set and several containers of take out. Kurama rose to help Kuwabara with his burden. "You know, I was thinking we could add a little bass and some drums to that song," Yusuke suggested. "Like our first real song," Kurama nodded. "What song?" Kuwabara asked. "What'd I miss?" "We'll tell you while we eat," Kurama said. "What do you think Hiei? Do you want to work on your song?" I was curious to know what it would sound like with all the instruments added in, but I wasn't about to admit it. "Fine by me," I said. "Alright then, let's do it,"

**Author's Note:** I meant for this to be posted with the prolouge. Sorry about that. Anyway the song in this chapter was Turn Your Back to the Twilight. I just used the english translation found on anime lyrics . com


	3. An Unbalanced Kiss

  
  


Chapter Two: An Unbalanced Kiss

  
  
Several weeks later we finally finished work on the song. To celebrate, Yusuke suggested we go to the new club that had opened for a "guys night out". I wasn't looking forward to spending an evening in a building packed with humans. Once again I was going only because Kurama was going. Besides, I couldn't leave him to deal with Yusuke and Kuwabara by himself. It sounded as though they would be drunk before the night's end.  
  
As soon as we pulled up to their apartment building Yusuke and Kuwabara emerged. "Hey guys," Yusuke greeted as he got into the car. "Hey Kurama, I thought kids were supposed to ride in the back," Kuwabara greeted. "Why's the shrimp in the front?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I was here first fool," I replied "Deal with it," "Oh come on, my legs are so much longer than yours," he protested. "I need the extra room,"  
  
A year ago I wouldn't have cared. I definitely wouldn't have given into his whining, but the oaf did have a point. I raised an eyebrow. "You insult me and then ask for a favor?" I responded. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand indicating that he should be silent. "If you ride up front now, I do so on the way back," I suggested. "Agreed?" Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "You serious?" he asked. "Decide before I change my mind," I replied. "Ok," he agreed. "You ride shotgun on the way back," "No whining on the way back either," I muttered as I got out of the car. "…or next time you can forget about riding in the front altogether," I quickly got into the back seat beside Yusuke while Kuwabara got in the passenger seat. "That was very kind of you Hiei," Kurama said as I buckled my seat belt. I could hear his smile in his voice. "I just didn't want to listen to his whining," I muttered. Yusuke laughed. "Sure Hiei," Yusuke teased. "You just don't want to admit you have a nice side," "Hn," I responded.  
  
Just as I expected the club Yusuke suggested was packed. "Party time!" Yusuke cried as we climbed into a booth. "Sake all around," "Not me," Kurama replied as he sat down beside me. "Why not?" Yusuke asked. "I gave up drinking after I found myself in a most unpleasant situation because of it," he answered. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked. "I woke up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers, next to a female who made Turukene look like a beauty queen," he answered. "…to this day I don't remember anything past the forth or fifth drink," I shook my head to clear it of the bad mental image his revelation had created. "I guess that makes you the designated driver then," Yusuke said. "Agreed," Kurama responded.  
  
A waitress came to take our drink order a moment later. I ordered the same thing Kurama had, knowing he hadn't ordered anything alcoholic. If Yusuke and Kuwabara got really drunk Kurama would need my help dealing with them. I had to restrain myself from glaring at the waitress as she took our order. She was staring at Kurama like he was her next meal. The simple fact that Kurama wasn't mine made me resist the temptation. Still, I couldn't help but feel possessive of the one I secretly loved. "Maybe I should have had the sake after all," I thought glumly as the waitress left.  
  
Kurama's face suddenly brightened as a song he liked began to play. His body was moving in time with the music the moment he stepped out of the booth. I watched as he made his way to the dance floor. His body seemed to become one with the music and I found myself unable to look away. I envied and admired my friend's grace. I completely ignored Yusuke and Kuwabara as well as the waitress who had returned with our drinks. My attention was completely upon the fox. There was no denying I was under his spell. The legendary bandit had stolen my heart and he didn't even know it.  
  
"Come dance with me Hiei," Kurama called telepathically. I wanted to refuse. I never danced except when I was alone with him in the privacy of our apartment and even that was a rare occurance. His eyes met mine and I couldn't look away from his emerald gaze. His eyes beckoned for me to join him, pleaded for me not to refuse him. I didn't have a chance. Harkened by the siren's call, I slid out of the booth and made my way to the dance floor. Kurama smiled and made his way toward me, meeting me halfway.  
  
We danced together in perfect rhythm and as we danced everyone else seemed to fade away. It was as though it was just the two of us. Time went on without either of us noticing. All too soon it seemed we were both tired. Side by side we returned to the booth. Kurama smiled at me as we slid into the booth. "You're quite the dancer Hiei," he complemented "Another of your hidden talents?" I felt heat rising in my cheeks. Kuwabara's eyes widened. "I don't believe it!" he cried. "The shrimp's blushin'" Kurama chuckled as I glared at Kuwabara. "We should go dancing more often Hiei," He said. I gave him a slight nod, telling him without words I agreed.  
  
Hours later we had dropped a very drunk Yusuke and Kuwabara off at their apartment. We agreed to meet there the next night to start work on a new song. As Kurama and I made our way home, I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I wondered why he had asked me to dance with him. Surely, he had no lack of willing partners. Members of both sexes were eyeing him. Perhaps he had simply noticed me watching him and thought I wanted to dance. I figured that was the most likely reason. As much as I would have loved to believe that somehow it was a clue that he felt the same about me as I did about him, and that the dancing and the complement was just a way of getting my attention; I knew better than to make that assumption. I had no reason to believe Kurama felt the same about me as I did him. Still, dancing with him had made me feel special. I enjoyed the fact that he'd only paid attention to me. He had paid no attention to the admiring glances of those around him. He had been enjoying the moment.  
  
Without a word I entered the apartment and headed strait for the shower. I showered quickly and dried off, tossing my dirty clothes into the hamper. I wrapped the towel around my body and headed into my room to change into something comfortable to sleep in. Once changed I turned on the radio and laid down on my bed, trying to sort things out in my mind. I realized I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings secret from him much longer. He was bound to notice sooner or later. Telling Kurama that I was in love with him could mean the destruction of our friendship. That was the last thing I wanted. Going back to the Makai wasn't a solution either. That would only be running from my problem, not to mention Kurama could still need me here. I'd rather die than abandon him. Idly, I wondered what he'd say if I confessed my true feelings. Would he even consider having me as a lover? I didn't dare dream I could be more than that to him.  
  
A soft tap on the frame of the open doorway pulled me from my thoughts. I sat up and turned to face Kurama who was standing there. "May I come in?" he asked. I nodded my consent. He entered the room, his footsteps not making a sound on the carpet. As he sat down on the bed beside me I could smell the scent of the soap he used. He must have come as soon as he dressed after his shower. His soft red locks were still damp. "You're quieter than usual tonight Hiei," he noted. "Just thinking," I replied. "Oh?" he asked. "Care to share what's on your mind?" "Did you notice the way the crowd was eyeing you tonight while we were dancing?" I asked. "Yes, I noticed their lustful glances," he said. "You got quite a few yourself, you know," So he had noticed after all. "I think a few fell in love with you," I murmured. Kurama shook his head. "Lust maybe, but not love," he said, his voice taking on a somber tone. "I'm beginning to doubt I'll truly find love," "I love you," I said softly. I hadn't meant to say it, but it had slipped out. I couldn't bear to see the fox so dejected. Now that I had revealed my feelings, I had to face whatever came next.  
  
"Of course you do," he said. "You're my friend," I shook my head. "No, Kurama," I said softly "I'm _in_ love with you," Kurama's emerald eyes widened in shock. "You're in love with me?" he asked in astonishment. "Yes," I answered. There was no sense in hiding the truth from him now. Before I realized what I was doing, I gently brushed my lips against his in a soft chaste kiss. When he didn't return it, I braced myself for the rejection I was sure would come. I lowered my eyes and looked away from him. Kurama gently cupped my cheek in his hand and tenderly caressed it. I raised my eyes to meet his. Kurama held my gaze and in those emerald orbs I saw sorrow, pain, and a deep longing. "I care for you a great deal Hiei," he said softly. "You know that," "It is because of that, I fear what you wish to offer me," He continued.  
  
I looked at him with confusion clearly evident in my features. The fox didn't seem to notice. What had he meant? Had I been rejected or not? Kurama gave no explanation, nor gave me the chance to ask for one. He gently kissed my cheek as he rose from the bed. "Good night Hiei," he said softly then quickly left the room. I flopped down on the bed, once again lying on my back in total confusion. I had no clue what just happened.  
  
The music from the radio suddenly caught my attention as a song began to play. I closed my eyes and listened as the singer began to sing…  
  
_In a broken mirror  
You will see your reflection  
Tears roll down your face  
Tears roll down your face  
A finger tracing the narrow moon  
  
Who is that you're calling out to?  
The back of love that has gone  
Time and time again  
Time and time again  
You will find me knocking down your door  
  
Like a thread being cut  
Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night  
Then I hold on to you  
Hold on to you  
Hold on to you  
With all my might  
  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love  
  
Both your tears and the sorrowful lies  
Rest in my heart  
  
Oh my love_  
  
"An unbalanced kiss…" I thought as I began drifting off to sleep "…that's exactly what it was…" "I should see Yukina tomorrow, maybe she can help me make some sense of this…" was my last coherent thought before sleep claimed me. 

_To be continued ..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

This song will turn up again in a later chapter. Part of the lyrics are from the english version found on the Yu Yu Hakusho videos/dvd and the rest are from the english translation found on anime lyrics . com. I don't know how many have heard the english version of "Doing Unbalanced Kissing". The last time I saw Yu Yu on Cartoon Network they changed the ending theme to the next song, but kept the animation.

Thank you to all who've read and reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry for the late update.


	4. A Heart to Heart

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who read and reviwed the last chapter. Here's another one for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Making of the Band by Yami Yue

Chapter Three: A Heart to Heart

  
  
I woke before dawn and headed to Genkai's temple where I was sure to find Yukina. I needed someone to talk to and since Kurama was to be the subject of the conversation I couldn't very well talk to him. My sister was up early as usual, feeding the birds. "Hello Hiei," she greeted as I appeared a few feet away from her. "You seem troubled," "Is Kurama not well?" "He's fine, as far as I know, " I replied. "However I could use your advice on a matter that concerns him," My sister raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise. "Come inside," she said. "We'll talk over some tea,"  
  
Yuknia listened attentively as I retold the previous nights events. "It sounds as though he cares for you a great deal," she said softly once I had finished. "It also sounds as though he's unsure of what to do at the moment and afraid," I frowned as I set down my teacup. "That's what I don't understand," I confessed. "He said he feared what I wanted to offer him, but why would he be afraid?" "Perhaps he fears he will break your heart," Yuknia answered. "…or that you'll break his," I sipped my tea thoughtfully. That did make sense. "After all, he does care for you very much," she continued. "He said he did," I responded as I set down my teacup. "…but that doesn't mean he loves me," "Maybe it does," Yukina disagreed.  
  
I finished my tea and rose from my seat. I thanked Yukina for listening and for the tea then headed back to the one place I called home. I entered the apartment through my bedroom window. It was silent. It was still early, but I knew Kurama would be up soon. I picked up my notepad and pencil and headed into the kitchen. As I sat down at the kitchen table I decided to wait and see what Kurama's next move would be before deciding what mine would be. I placed my pencil to the paper, only half aware of what I was writing.  
  
"Feeling inspired today Hiei?" Kurama asked from the doorway of the kitchen. I set down the pencil and raised my head to look up at him. "I suppose I am," I admitted as I rose. "Sit," I told him "I'll get breakfast," "Hiei…" he began "…about last night…" "I hope I didn't complicate things between us," "No need to worry Fox," I responded, "Nothing has changed," Kurama smiled. "Except for the fact that you've just given me a nickname," I mentally cursed my slip of the tongue. He glanced at the notepad then back up at me. "May I?" he asked. I nodded and turned to cook breakfast. I glanced over my shoulder a few minutes later and saw him with the pencil in his hand, his expression one of deep concentration.  
  
He didn't look up again until I had set his plate in front of him. He thanked me and slid the pad and pencil over to my side of the table. I glanced down at the page, at the top I had written:  
  
_The painful dream spurs me on, as if to fan the fire left in my cold heart.  
With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.  
  
_Below it he had written:  
  
_Yes,burning emotions resound in my heart, like an unending storm  
Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.  
  
_I resisted the urge to give him a questioning glance. Instead I wrote below it:  
  
_Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,  
We can't deceive our own hearts.  
The gentleness of truth has real meaning  
  
_I passed the pad and pencil back to him, using every ounce of the control I'd learned over the years to keep my expression neutral as he read what I had written. Shock flickered across his features for a moment, and then he became thoughtful as he ate a few more bites of his breakfast. He picked up the pencil again and wrote, before passing it back to me. Underneath what I had written he added:  
  
_I need to be comforted if things get worse  
  
_I wrote three words down on the pad and passed it to him  
  


_Take my hand!_

  
  
Kurama studied the page intently as he ate, clearly deep in thought. "I think we might be able to create another song with what we've got written here," He said once he had finished his meal. "Shall we show this to Yusuke and Kuwabara?" "Fine with me," I consented.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ok, I know it's short but I've been a little under the weather lately. Don't worry the next one will be longer.

I hope you all were paying attention to the lyrics Kurama and Hiei were writing. In a way they were having their own heart to heart. Here's what I mean

Hiei writes:

_The painful dream spurs me on, as if to fan the fire left in my cold heart.  
With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream._  
  
Translation: What he's actually telling Kurama is that he's loosing hope in becoming more than his friend.

Kurama's Reply:

_Yes,burning emotions resound in my heart, like an unending storm  
Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream._

Translation: He's battling with himself over what he feels, and that he's loosing hope that he'll win the fight. In that sense they're both in the same boat

Ok, here's where it gets intresting. Next, Hiei writes:

_Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,  
We can't deceive our own hearts.  
The gentleness of truth has real meaning_  
  
Translation: Don't try to deny anything you might feel for me. Eventually it will show. If you really feel as I do it's better to be true to it than to try and decieve yourself.

To which Kurama replies:

_I need to be comforted if things get worse_

Translation: He's afraid of what could happen

Lastly, Hiei simply writes:

_Take my hand_

Translation: You're not alone

Hope I didn't bore you all with that little analysis, but I just wanted to give you a little extra insight into what was going on between the lines. Of course this is only one way of looking at it. The possiblities of translations are endless.

__


	5. Confession

  
  
Making of the Band  
by Yami Yue  
  


Chapter Four: Confession

  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were all too eager to get started on a new song so it was no surprise that what Kurama and I had written began a long night of coming up with more. It was thanks to Yusuke and Kuwabara's enthusiasm that there were more than enough lines written and suggested for Kurama and I to begin work together on a song of our own. I greatly enjoyed the task; it meant I had a good excuse to be with the fox as much as possible and the opportunity for us to become even closer.  
  
We were close to finishing the first verse and the chorus the day the first big rainstorm of the year came upon us. The rain poured down mercilessly all day. Kurama had become solemn and quiet as the day progressed and I had began to worry he was going into depression like he had after his human mother died. By evening, he spoke less than I usually did. We worked on our song during dinner much the same way we had done at breakfast that morning weeks ago and that seemed to brighten his mood somewhat. After dinner we washed and dried the dishes, then sat down on the couch to watch TV for a while.  
  
We were watching a movie when I began to feel myself drift off to sleep. Kurama placed his arm around my shoulders, urging me closer to him. I looked up at the handsome redhead, but his eyes were on the screen. I leaned against him and slowly my eyelids began to droop. Soon after I gave in and let sleep claim me.  
  
I awoke to see Kurama standing at the window. The pale light of the streetlight shone upon him. I was surprised to see the tall, masculine form of Youko Kurama instead of the softer adolescent form of Shuichi Minamino. (Kurama rarely took on his true form.) The rain was still pouring down outside. The fox was looking out at nothing in particular. I could see his solemn expression from his reflection in the glass and wondered what weighed so heavily upon his mind.  
  
As though sensing I was awake he turned to face me. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat up. He shook his head slowly. I frowned. "You've not been yourself today," I commented. "I was thinking of someone," he said softly. "Before we met, he was my closest friend. I lost him many years ago," "His loss must have hurt you a great deal," I commented, glad he was opening up to me. He nodded. "It was always difficult for me to make friends," he said, "Many were willing to share my bed, but it was impossible to find anyone who willing to share more than that," "He was the first willing to share more than your bed?" I asked. "Yes," he answered. "If not the first, the first one I actually believed wanted to share his heart with me. Had he lived, he might have become my mate," My heart sank at those words. How was I supposed to compete with that?  
  
Kurama walked toward me slowly. Once more I marveled at his grace and beauty. My eyes never left him as he crossed the room. "So tell me Hiei, what do you want from me?" he asked as he sat beside me. "You wish to know my touch, do you not?" He leaned toward me, placing his arms on either side of my body, effectively pinning me to the couch. "You've already tested my skill in fighting and thievery, why not this one as well?" he asked as he leaned closer. His golden eyes seemed wild and slightly unfocused. For once I was actually afraid of the one person I trusted most.  
  
His lips were nearly touching mine and my eyes widened. "Let me go," I demanded. "Why?" he asked. "Don't you want to test my skill at giving pleasure?" "Not like this," I answered. He smirked "I know you desire me Hiei," he said seductively "I see it in your eyes," "I don't deny that I do," I replied. "…but I will not be your pleasure toy to be used and tossed aside as you see fit," "You wish me to be yours then?" he questioned. I scowled. "You think I would want you to degrade yourself in such a manner?" I snapped. His eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger.  
  
"How can you think my wanting to please you degrading?" he questioned. "I wish my lover to be as satisfied as I, and take pleasure in ensuring that," "A lover is only someone you satisfy lust with," I responded. "You insult me if you think that's all I want from you," "Then what do you want from me?" he asked. "I want us to be like Yusuke and Kieko," I answered. Kurama smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I didn't know you had a masochistic streak Hiei," he said jokingly. "You know what I mean Fox," I replied. "I want us to be a couple….have a real relationship…"  
  
Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly, as though considering my words. He brished his lips softly against my cheek, then rose, releasing me from his hold. Without a word he got to his feat and left the room. I scowled. That was the second time he'd confused me like this. I got up and headed to Kurama's room. The fox was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. His ears were lowered as though shamed. As soon as I crossed the threshold he raised his head to look at me. My eyes met his and he quickly looked away, unwilling to meet my gaze. In that brief moment his golden orbs had shown me his pain and embarrassment. They had also showed fear. What was the fox afraid of? He already knew my feelings. Was he afraid they had changed? Or was it something he had yet to reveal?  
  
I slowly approached the bed and sat down. He looked at me and I knew by his expression he was going to apologize. I placed a finger upon his lips to silence him. "Don't," I said softly. He raised his eyes to meet mine and I was surprised to see that he wanted me too. Then why was he holding back? Why was he so afraid?  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" I asked as I lifted my finger from his lips. "Many things," he answered. "Mainly getting my heart broken again, or breaking yours," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Was he saying he loved me, but afraid to give us a chance? It hurt me to know this was unsettling him. I thought love was supposed to be simple. "If we remain as we are then you will have no reason to fear," I said softly. Kurama remained silent. A moment later I felt his strong arms around me. I leaned into his embrace. It felt so good to be held like this. "You really do love me don't you?" he whispered. "You just now realized that?" I responded as I opened my eyes Kurama chuckled. "Maybe," he said. "Maybe I already knew,"

* * *

Author's Note

To Baka No Hanyou: It was the sunrise. I made a huge typo in that chapter and I didn't catch it until after I'd posted the chapter. I think it's fixed on my site though.


	6. Doing Unblanced Kissing: Preliminary

A/N: The lyrics of this song are a combination of the English version and the translation of the original version of Doing Unbalanced Kissing.

* * *

Making of the Band  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Five: Doing Unbalanced Kissing

  
  
"Hey Urameshi, check this out," Kuwabara cried excitedly as he rushed into the living room of the apartment he shared with Yusuke. The tall carrot top hurridly pushed a brightly colored piece of paper into Yusuke's hands. Curiously, Kurama peered over Yusuke's shoulder. "I bet we could win this thing," Kuwabara cried. "A battle of the bands contest?" Kurama asked in surprise. "I don't know if we're ready for that Kuwabara. We've only been at this for a few months," The fox took the flyer from Yusuke and handed it to me. I glanced over it. The grand prize was $20,000. "For once I actually agree with the fool," I said, stunning them all into silence. "We play well together and we're no strangers to hard work. With a little extra practice I don't see any reason why we wouldn't have a chance of winning," Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hiei's right," he agreed. "With a little extra practice we could do well," "Alright then," Yusuke agreed. "First, we'd better think up a name,"  
  
We spent the next few hours doing just that. Several suggestions were made but none sounded right. The room had fallen silent, each of us thinking heavily upon our next suggestion. Surprisingly, Kurama was the first to break the silence. "Sub Rosa," he said. Yusuke gave him a clueless look. "It's an old Latin term meaning all persons present are sworn to secrecy," Kurama explained. "…in secrecy or confidence," "Makes sense," I said. "Much of what we do for Koemna is in secret," "Works for me," Yusuke suggested. We all looked to Kuwabara. "Ok, but I still think my idea was cooler," he responded. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You would," he commented.  
  
"What song are we going to sing for the tryout?" Kurama asked. "We should save our songs for the contest," I said. The others nodded in agreement. "What about Sobaskasu?" Kuwabara suggested. "A girl sings that song," Yusuke commented. "Somehow I don't think it'd sound right with us," "That song on the radio," I thought. "I'm sure we could pull it off," If only I could remember the name of the song. Unconsciously, I had began humming the tune under my breath.  
  
"What song is that Hiei?" Kurama asked, his soft voice breaking into my thoughts. I blinked and looked over at him, showing no other sign that he had startled me. "Doing Unbalanced Kissing," Yusuke answered. "What about that one?" Kurama asked. Yusuke thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, why not?" he responded. "We could really show off our skills with the instruments," I nodded in agreement. "I know that one," Kuwabara declared. "It's got a great beat, though the lyrics don't make much sense to me," I gave an amused smirk "Does anything?" I asked. Before Kuwabara could respond Kurama wisely stepped in. "We should get started on learning the lyrics then," he said. "…and decide who gets which part. The contest is only a few weeks away," "Then what are we waiting for?" Yusuke cried. "Let's get started,"  
  
The night of the tryout came quickly. We had rehearsed long hours each night for this moment. My heart raced in anticipation as we set up for our performance. "Just like before a battle," I thought. In truth it really was to be a battle of the bands. Out of all of the bands that had come to try out only twenty bands would make it into the contest. Four bands would play each weeknight and only one from each day would make it to the semi final round where the five remaining bands would perform and out of those five only two would go to the final round.  
  
"Getting nervous Hiei?" Kurama whispered to me. "No," I answered. "I am," he confessed. I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I'm just afraid I'll forget the words," he clarified. "I know it must seem silly to you, after all you've seen me against all sorts of opponents without so much as batting an eye, " "You'll do just fine Kurama," I assured him. "If anyone messes up it'll be the oaf." Kurama smiled, trying not to laugh. I smiled back at him. The announcer began introducing us and we got into our places. The crowd was large and they all applauded as we appeared onstage. There was no sign of the judges, they were hidden in the mass of humans that had gathered. I put my hands into position and awaited the signal to begin. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap went Kuwabara's drumstick against the top cymbal. That was the signal. Kuwabara began the beat on the drums and Kurama followed in on his bass as Yusuke came in on the keyboard which had been programmed to sound like horns. As the first verse was to begin I came in on lead guitar.  
  
Yusuke began first:  
  
_In a broken mirror  
You will see your reflection  
Tears roll down your face  
Tears roll down your face  
A finger tracing the narrow moon_  
  
Then it was my turn  
  
_Who is that you're calling out to  
The back of love that has gone  
Time and time again  
Time and time again  
You will find me knocking down your door_  
  
Kurama immediately continued the song.  
  
_Like a thread being cut  
Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night  
Then I hold onto you  
Hold onto you  
Hold onto you  
With all my might_  
  
We sang the chorus as a group.  
  
_As you share an unbalanced kiss with me  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love  
Both the tears and the sorrowful lies  
Sleep in my heart_  
  
After a brief instrumental, Kuwabara began the second verse.  
  
_A merry go round taking you towards yesterday  
Wanting to stop  
Wanting to stop  
I am searching for the key_  
  
I looked at Kurama as my turn came again. Just as I'd hoped his eyes met mine. I wanted him to know I meant the words I was singing.  
  
_Holding up the sky that seems to crumble  
I bear it alone  
Only by your side  
By your side  
By your side  
I want to be _  
  
Kurama and I then joined together to finish the verse _  
  
Written with unbalanced kisses  
A scenario of us two  
Even call it love even if it is not strong  
Everything about you hurts_  
  
We then joined once more for the chorus  
  
_As you share an unbalanced kiss with me  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love  
Both the tears and the sorrowful lies  
Sleep in my heart_  
  
I broke away from the group at the last moment to finish the last lines of the song  
  
_Till the day your heart calls out to me  
Till the day I can meet you in my arms_  
  
The crowd applauded and cheered wildly as we finished the song. We took a bow, then headed backstage to await our fate. "I don't know if it was just my imagination, but you sounded different tonight," Kurama said softly so that only I would hear. "There was just something about your voice …" He trailed off and I smiled at him. His cheeks had turned an interesting shade of red. "Now that's something you don't see everyday," I thought with amusement. "Why are you blushing Fox?" I asked. Amazingly, his cheeks became even redder. Yusuke called to him, saving him from having to make a response. I chuckled mentally. I thought I'd never see Kurama squirm, he's always so calm and collected. It was pretty amusing.  
  
At the appointed time, the announcer came onto the stage. " All right ladies and gentlemen it's time to announce the contestants for the Battle of the Bands contest," he began. "All the bands performing tonight were judged in the following areas; vocals, music, stage presence and audience reaction. Those who move on to compete tonight have scored highest in these areas. Those bands are…" I looked over at Kurama as the first band was announced, it looked as though he was holding his breath. I was no longer focused on what was going on around me, but solely upon my fiery haired friend. "…Sub Rosa…" The announcer cried, catching my attention once again. "We made it in," Kurama cried excitedly as he wrapped his arms around me. I loved the feel of his embrace, the sensation of his body pressed against mine was divine. "If only I were his," I thought longingly "…I'd be held like this all the time," He broke the hug, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sorry Hiei," he apologized, a blush spreading across his cheeks for the second time that night. "I guess I got a little excited," I quickly returned the hug, for once not caring if Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching. A soft smile graced Kurama's lips as I pulled away. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  



	7. Embracing the Ice Knife : Round One

AN: The song in this chapter is the English Translation of Embracing the Ice Knife. You can find the original Japanese Lyrics at anime lyrics . com. This chapter marks the official first round of the competition.

* * *

(Round One)

Chapter Six: Embracing the Ice Knife

For the next round one of us would have to sing a solo. We met and Yusuke and Kuwabara's apartment to decide who would sing the solo and which song we were going to perform. Surprisingly, it was Kurama who volunteered. "I have a song we could use," he said. "…the melody isn't complicated, I'm sure you could learn it in a short time Yusuke," "Great, I guess this means you'll do the solo," Yusuke responded. Kurama looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "…unless someone else wishes too…" Kurama said softly. Yusuke and Kuwabara both shook their heads and the handsome red head then looked to me hopefully." I thought you would have liked the chance to show off your voice," I said. His expression quickly changed to one of confusion. "…or is it you don't want more of those simpering human females chasing you around after hearing how well you can sing?" I teased. "Alright, I'll do it," he said with a defeated sigh. "Let's get started then," I said. "We don't have much time to prepare,"  
  
We practiced long and hard to get everything right. Thankfully, rehearsals went smoothly. Kurama had been right, the music wasn't difficult and was easy to learn. We'd even made some improvements. As the days passed Kurama began to loose some of his earlier misgivings, becoming more comfortable with the idea of singing alone in front of a crowd.  
  
The night of the first round of competition came quickly. Just like on the night of the qualifying round, Kurama was nervous. I didn't blame him. The crowd was twice as large as the audience we performed in front of last time. I slipped my hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure him without words. Kurama smiled at me in thanks and held my hand loosely in his.  
  
The announcer was introducing us on stage, but it was hard to hear him over the roar of the crowd. I reluctantly let go of the fox's hand and got into place to await the familiar tapping of Kuwabara's drumstick against the top cymbal of his drum set.  
  
Yusuke began the melody on his keyboard followed by a muted drum beat by Kuwabara and me on the lead guitar. Kurama began to sing, his soft voice perfectly fitting the gentle music  
  
_The bottom of my heart's lake is rimmed with ice,  
yet my fate is to continue living.  
Because of that, I'll fight to the end  
  
Close to my heart, you call gently to me, but  
I close my ears.  
There is also a day I run to,  
Embracing the ice knife  
  
_The music began to grow louder and stronger and so did Kurama's voice  
  
_But someday, this peace will warm the world.  
My frozen soul will probably melt too,  
setting a prism free.  
  
Until that day comes, keep on going.  
We are fighting. Don't stop.  
  
_The beat and the melody sped up as we came to the chorus  
  
_Fight to believe in the future,  
because that's why we're alive.  
Jump into believing in yourself,  
in order to build an era. WOH HO HO  
  
_The song slowed back down as we came to the second verse  
  
_Surely, when the day comes  
that the Earth changes into a paradise,  
even my weapons will melt,  
overflown in sunlight  
  
Searching for that day, keep on running.  
We are fighting. Go on.  
  
_The music picked up in tempo once more as we came to the second chorus  
  
_I'll cross the bridge to the future  
Even if it's risking my life,  
Even if it's a frozen bridge,  
I'll run across it. WOH HO HO  
  
_Kurama glanced over at me as we began playing the instrumental. I gave a slight nod of my head and a small smile, letting him know he was doing just fine. He smiled back at me then returned his attention back to the crowd when the time came for him to begin singing again.  
  
_Fight to believe in the future,  
because that's why we're alive.  
Jump into believing in yourself,  
in order to build an era. WOH HO HO  
  
_As he sang the next part I followed his words with wailing rock style notes on my guitar or as he called it "showing off "  
  
_Going to my dream  
Fighting for my friends  
Running to my dream  
Fighting for my friends  
  
_The music slowed to a very brief end and the soft melody returned as Kurama sang his last line  
  
_'til I see a rainbow bridge built across my heart's lake  
_  
The crowd cheered and we took a bow and headed backstage to await our fate. Kurama glanced over at me as we watched the next band set up. I smiled at him and he returned it. Thankfully the next band was also the last and the wait wasn't unbearably long. The tension in the air was thick as the announcer returned to the stage to announce the night's winner. "Alright everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for,' the announcer cried. "The band that will be moving on tonight is …." He paused for a moment as he unfolded the card that had been handed to him and looked down at it. "…Sub Rosa…" He cried. 


	8. The Truth Revealed

Chapter Seven: The Truth Revealed

The next day it was back to long hours of hard practice to prepare for the next round of competition. Kurama and I worked harder than ever, knowing we would need to perform well to get to the final round. The more Kurama and I worked together, the more contemplative his mood became. It was as though he was battling within himself over something. I wasn't sure if I should interfere by offering my help - subtly of course. I was sure if the fox wanted me to know what was going on in that mind of his he would tell me. Little did I know that when he did, it would lead to something I hadn't expected.  
  
I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as I felt a headache coming on. "Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama asked. "It's just a headache," I answered as I felt his hand upon my shoulder. "Perhaps if you lie down it will go away," He suggested as I felt him gently pull me toward him. I let him and found myself lying down on the couch with my head in his lap. Gently he placed his fingers to my head and massaged my aching head. Slowly, the pain faded away to nothing. As though sensing this, he stopped his massage and lightly ran his fingers through my hair. I found it soothing and soon found myself drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I'm not sure I can keep up this charade much longer," he said softly. "…eventually you'll come to realize what I can't bring myself to tell you," "…that I want …to give you what you wish…" he continued. "…that I love you…" I was overjoyed to hear those words fall from his lips, yet it filled me with a sense of foreboding as well. Why would he be afraid of telling me what he knew I wanted to hear? A soft sigh escaped Kurama's lips. " Only one other I've spoken those words to in earnest and he was killed before my eyes," he said, sounding as though he were on the verge of tears. "I feel as though I would be betraying him if I gave my heart to you," "I soon realized that didn't matter, for you already had my heart," "I fear that it's only a matter of time before I give in and become yours completely and that end the end you'll come to want me for nothing more than pleasure like so many others in the past, or that one of us will betray the other, leaving us both with broken hearts. I couldn't bear that,"  
  
"You've given this too much thought," I said as I opened my eyes. Kurama's eyes went wide. "You were awake?" he asked in surprise. "Half awake," I answered. He lowered his face and covered it with his hands. "Does it really bother you so much that I love you?" I asked. He uncovered his face and looked into my eyes. "Only because I want this so much….I'm tired of searching for someone who wants to truly love me and not just for the pleasure I can bring them in bed," I sat up and faced him. "Fox, I can't want you solely for something I've never experienced," I said. "I've never had feelings this strong for anyone before, " "You mean you've never had a lover?" he asked in astonishment. "…never experienced the pleasures of the flesh, as they say?" I shook my head.  
  
"Why would I have?" I responded. "Who would want the forbidden child?" A blush spread across his cheeks. "I do," he responded as he leaned closer. "…but given my reputation, how could you want me?" "I don't know," I said. "I just know that I love you," Kurama smiled. "I love you too," he whispered as he leaned closer. His eyes lowered to my lips then raised back up to meet my gaze. "If I asked for a kiss, would I get one?" he asked. I bushed my lips against his gently. "You don't need to ask," I said. "If you want to kiss me, just do it," Kurama's eyes lit up at my answer.  
  
He captured my lips in a fiery kiss that made my heart race and my toes curl. My eyes widened in amazement at the barrage of sensations coursing through me. Kurama chuckled. "I suppose it would be alright with you if we took things slowly?" he asked. I nodded. Apparently I had a lot to learn. "So what does that make us now?" I asked. "We're definitely beyond the boundaries of a friendship, and I don't want to be merely another lover to you," "Then that would definitely make us a couple," he said. "Good," I replied then returned his kiss with a gentle one of my own, feeling happier than I had ever before.  
  
Our eyes met and without words I knew that he loved me just as deeply as I loved him. Though he was wary of what the future might bring, he was willing to take the chance in not resisting what he'd been longing for. I laced my fingers with his silently promising that I wouldn't take his giving me his heart lightly, and by the fierce determination in his eyes I knew he wouldn't take my giving my heart to him lightly either. I found it amazing that we needed no words to communicate. We did more than just speak when our eyes met, we showed our thoughts and feelings just as easily as though we had spoken them. "We do more than just speak when we are eye to eye," I thought 


	9. Wild Wind: Round Two: Semifinals

AN: You would have lost the bet this time x silver kitsune x, but you were close. Wild wind is the song for this chapter. Eye to Eye is coming up though. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a long time in coming.

As usual the lyrics are the english translation of Wild Wind as found on anime lyrics . com.

* * *

(Round Three: Semifinals)

Chapter Eight: Wild Wind

Kurama was excited the night of the second round. We all were. He licked his lips unconsciously as we got into place and I immediately decided that I was going to taste them as soon as we got home. The announcer was introducing us on stage, but it was hard to hear him over the roar of the crowd. It didn't matter, the familiar tapping of Kuwabara's drumstick against the top cymbal of his drum set signaled it was time to begin.  
  
Yusuke began the song again on his keyboard, this time I had no idea what the sound was called. Kuwabara provided the beat as Kurama and I joined in on our guitars. Soon the intro was over and I began the first verse  
  
_The wind races, a silent hurricane calling me.  
It's probably a sign, a signal of the decisive battle. _  
  
Kurama continued the verse  
  
_Yes, the day has come for  
the dream that's more important than my life to be fulfilled _  
  
Together we sang the chorus  
  
_With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.  
I won't let anyone get in my way.  
We can decide things like fate for ourselves.  
  
Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.  
Cutting off the pain of the past,  
we now decide the future with our own hands.  
Getta chance!_  
  
After a short instrumental and even shorter drum solo by Kuwabara ,I began the second verse  
  
_The painful dream spurs me on,  
as if to fan the fire left in my cold heart._  
  
Kurama nodded his head and looked at me as he continued the verse.  
  
_Yes, burning emotions resound in my heart,  
like an unending storm._  
  
I grinned at him as we came together for the chorus. Side by side, as one, we stepped forward as we sang the second chorus  
  
_Like the wilderness, we're now Fighting to dream.  
Burying despair and such,  
we run fiercely, swiftly down the path of the beast.  
Becoming the wind, we're now Shooting to dream.  
Our desire is freedom.  
We can't deceive our own hearts.  
It's truth!_  
  
Another instrumental began and I had my guitar solo as it ended Kurama turned to face each other and sang the choruses again  
  
_With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.  
I won't let anyone get in my way.  
We can decide things like fate for ourselves.  
Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.  
Cutting off the pain of the past,  
we now decide the future with our own hands._  
  
As we came to the second chorus we had unconsciously come closer together. Everyone else faded away as we looked into one another's eyes and sang the final words of the song.  
  
_Like the wilderness, we're now Fighting to dream.  
Burying despair and such,  
we run fiercely, swiftly down the path of the beast.  
Becoming the wind, we're now Shooting to dream.  
Our desire is freedom.  
We can't deceive our own hearts.  
It's truth!_  
  
The audience roared with applause when the song ended, startling Kurama and I out of the world only we two shared. We took a bow and exited the stage with Yusuke and Kuwabara soon following behind. "Man you two are hot on stage together," Yusuke exclaimed. "You two weren't like that in rehearsal," "Yeah, what happened?" Kuwabara asked. I looked to Kurama, not sure what to say to that. The fox smiled. "I'm not sure what you mean," he said. Yusuke shrugged "Well, whatever happened, you guys really got the crowd worked up tonight," he said. "We'll make it to the next round for sure," Kuwabara exclaimed. I smirked and looked up at Kurama. The fox just smiled back at me.  
  
The detective and the oaf had been right, there had been something different with me and the fox onstage tonight. Perhaps it was due to the new relationship we'd just begun, or maybe all the fear and anxiety we'd secretly held within our hearts had been released.  
  
"Come get us when they're ready to announce the winner," Kurama said as he headed toward the dressing rooms. "You're not going to stay and watch the competition?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shook his head. He was tired and I could sense it. That wasn't a big surprise; we'd been up half the night rehearsing. Without a word I followed my fox to the dressing rooms.  
  
Kurama flopped down on the soft couch and closed his eyes. I closed the door behind me and sat on one of the sofa's massive arms. "You ok?" I asked. Kurama lazily opened one eye then closed it again. "Just tired," he assured me. I left my perch and knelt in front of the couch. Gently I began to massage his back. Kurama let out a soft moan as I felt his muscles relax under my touch. "Oooooh that feels soooo good," he murmured, his voice seemingly taking on a sensual tone. I earned a few more moans from him as I continued my massage, each one causing heat to rise to my cheeks, and desire to burn within me. "Your knees must be getting tired from kneeling," he said once I'd finished massaging his back. "Why don't you sit up here. I'll sit on the floor and you can do my shoulders," I made a sound of agreement to his suggestion and stood to my feet. Kurama sat up then leaned forward and kissed my lips lovingly. He chuckled as a soft moan rose unbidden from my throat. "Sounds like someone's a little excited," he murmured. I knew I was blushing redder than ever. Kurama just gave me sensual smile and rose to his feet.  
  
He waited until I'd sat down on the couch before sitting down on the floor in front of me. I brushed his long silky red locks aside, then gently began massaging his neck and shoulders. Kurama's eyes closed in ecstasy. Once his muscles had relaxed a bit I gently kissed the nape of his neck, trailing my way to his face. I had only gotten to the side of his neck when we were rudely interrupted. I heard Kuwabara gasp and looked up slightly to see him in the doorway.  
  
My head was still bowed toward Kurama's neck. I could see our reflection in the mirror out of the corner of my eye. I looked like a vampire about to take it's next victim. Kurama opened his eyes and looked toward Kuwabara. I raised my head and Kurama leaned back, resting his head in my lap. "Is it time already?" my fox asked. Kuwabara blinked, not at all expecting his question. "Uh…yeah…" he answered. "…Did….I just interrupt something?" "Not really," Kurama answered nonchalantly. "Hiei was just giving me a shoulder rub," Kuwabara looked skeptical but said nothing about his doubts.  
  
In a single, graceful, fluid motion Kurama rose to his feet and headed for the door. I silently followed. "We're going to have to tell them Fox," I said telepathically. "They're bound to realize it sooner or later." "I know," he responded. "Do you think they'll take it well?" "Yusuke might, I'm not so sure about the baka," I replied. Kurama gave me a wicked smile. "Good thing you didn't ask me to remove my shirt," he teased. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks at the mental image that conjured and I knew I was blushing again. Yusuke raised an eyebrow as we approached, no doubt wondering what had caused the baka's odd expression. I just shrugged and turned my attention to the announcer as he came onto the stage.  
  
"Alright everyone, there you have it our five finalists, but which two will make it to the finals?" the announcer cried. He paused for a moment to prolong the drama a moment more as he unfolded the card that had been handed to him and looked down at it. "The two bands that will battle it out in the finals are…Sub Rosa… and…" He cried. I didn't hear the name of the other band. Yusuke and Kuwabara's yells of elation drowned out the announcer. The crowd went wild, applauding and cheering loudly as the four of us stepped forward. The fool's prediction had come true, we'd made it to the next round.

* * *

A/N: Oops, I almost forgot. xxhugs Nite Nite backxx Hiei is quite the nibbler isn't he? lol. Although Kurama can be just as bad. (Don't tell him I said that.) ;) 


	10. A Rainy Day Picnic

Chapter Nine: A Rainy Day Picnic

Kurama rolled his shoulders as we entered our apartment later that night. "You know, you're really good with your hands," he said. "I'd like to reward you for that wonderful massage," "What'd you have in mind?" I asked. "I'd like to something special for you," he answered. "…just the two of us," "Isn't that what humans call a date?" I questioned. "Yes, I suppose it could be considered a date," he responded as he sat down on the couch. I sat down beside him, curiosity getting the best of me. "Just what exactly do humans do on a date?" I asked. "Spend time together mostly," Kurama answered. "Usually they go to the movies, a restaurant for dinner, a club for a long night of dancing, or just take long walks just enjoying each other's company. Of course every couple is different and there's so many different things that can be done," "…and what will we be doing?" I asked. Kurama smiled. "That I'd like to keep a surprise," he said then leaned forward. I captured his lips with mine, just as he had the first time he'd kissed me. The fox moaned softly, looking at me with wide eyes once I had pulled away. "I've been dying to do that all night," I murmured.  
  
Kurama's amazement quickly turned to a feral smile. "Oh?" he queried. "I must confess I've wanted that as well," I chuckled. "Sounds to me like you're the one excited now," I teased. "You don't know the half of it," he murmured huskily. I felt a shiver run up my spine at the tone of his voice. It had been so heavy with desire, yet smooth and velvety. If he could make me shiver with just his voice, what could he do to me with the rest of him? Kurama's eyes were filled with longing and desire, yet also love and patience. He broke eye contact with me; his emerald green orbs glancing down to my lips then back up again to my eyes. He captured my lips with his in a loving, but fiery kiss. He was holding back somewhat, I wasn't sure why though. Once we broke the kiss he wished me good night, then rose from the couch and headed to the bathroom. As I watched him leave the room I couldn't help but think that this was one human custom I wasn't going to mind at all.  
  
The next day it poured down rain. I scowled as I watched the sheet of water pouring down the window. There was no way we were going out in this weather. Thankfully Yusuke had called earlier to cancel rehearsal, since it didn't look like the rain would let up until the next day. I sat at the counter in the flower shop tapping my fingers against the hard surface. I was bored out of my skull, but Kurama had forbidden me from returning to the apartment upstairs. I guessed he was planning to surprise me with something, but I had no idea what. I'd heard noises from above that sounded like furniture being moved, and the smell of food wafted through the air making my stomach growl. The noise reminded me that I hadn't eaten since midday when my fox had brought me lunch. That had been several hours ago.  
  
Finally, I heard Kurama's footsteps on the stairwell. "Are you ready Hiei?" he asked as he entered the shop. "For what?" I asked. "Our date of course," the fox replied with smile. "Don't tell me you forgot," I shook my head. "I didn't forget," I replied. "You're not seriously thinking of going out in that are you?" "That was the original plan, Yes… but since this storm doesn't seem to be letting up in the least I thought it best if we just stayed in," he answered as he walked over to the shop door and locked it. He changed the sign from open to closed, then turned to face me with his hand extended. "Shall we?" he asked. I nodded and placed my hand in his.  
  
"Close your eyes," He said. I started to protest, but didn't. Obviously, my fox had gone through a lot of trouble to surprise me with something he didn't want to reveal yet. Far be it from me to spoil his fun. I did as he asked and allowed him to lead me upstairs to our apartment. "Can I open them yet?" I ask once I know we've stepped past the threshold. Kurama chuckled, his soft laughter was like music to my ears. It was good to hear him laugh again, he did it so rarely since his mother's death. "Yes, you may open your eyes," he answered. I opened my eyes and the widened in surprise as I took in the scene before me. The living room had been transformed into a tropical forest of some kind. It looked as though Kurama had used his spirit energy into every plant in the house and probably a few from the shop as well. Even I had to admit it was beautiful. In the center lay a large blanket with several dishes laid out upon it, laden with food.  
  
"I had planned on bringing you to one of my old dens and having the picnic there," Kurama said from behind me, his voice now the deeper tones of the youko. "Unfortunately, the storm prevented me from doing that, so I tried to create the next best thing. I hope it is to your liking," I turned to face him and sure enough Kurama had abandoned his human form once again. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," I said. Kurama leaned down and caressed my cheek with his lips. "I wanted to," he whispered. "…besides you're worth it," I blinked at him curiously at that last remark. Kurama smiled. "Let's eat," he suggested. My stomach growled again reminding me of the scrumptious spread set out on the blanket. Kurama chuckled and took my hand. I allowed him to lead me to the blanket and we sat down beside each other.  
  
"When did you get all this?" I asked as I began dishing food onto a plate. "When you went to visit Yukina a few days ago," he answered. I smirked. "Confident I would accept your invitation were you?" I teased. Color tinted the fox's cheeks. "Actually, no," he confessed. "I was still afraid you'd reject me when I asked, but I was also hoping you'd accept," I handed him his plate and began dishing my own. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at his plate. He'd obviously noticed I'd only served him his favorites. "I don't think I could have refused," I said. " …not now anyway," Kurama smiled and his long silvery tail swished in obvious joy.  
  
We sat for the next few hours just eating and talking. It was a while before either of us noticed that it was getting darker. "The sun must be setting," Kurama commented. "Shall I get us some light before it becomes completely dark?" I nodded. The streetlight had gone out last night, and there was no sense in us sitting in complete darkness. He reached into his long silver hair and tossed some seeds into the surrounding greenery. Within moments several Lamp Weeds illuminated the living room, adding to the illusion that we were somewhere other than our apartment in the human world. I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. I lay still with my ear against his well built chest and listened to his heartbeat. I raised my head after a moment and looked up at my fox. He looked down at me, then lowered his head and lovingly captured my lips with his. I returned the kiss eagerly. The kisses became more heated as we exchanged them and I found myself wanting more.  
  
I reached down and untied the belt of his tunic. "You look rather warm in that," I said as I opened the tunic, exposing his god like upper body. Kurama leaned back slightly, resting his weight on his arms, allowing the tunic to slide free of his body. My eyes wandered over his finely chiseled chest and abdomen, and his strong arms. It's no wonder the fox had so many lovers and admirers. The ancient Greeks may have had Aphrodite but the Makai had Youko Kurama.  
  
I placed my hand upon his smooth chest and gently ran it over the soft skin, exploring his upper body with my touch. Kurama's golden eyes slowly closed. I got to my knees and gently began trailing kisses along his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips as I nipped at his throat. I smirked. I found something he liked. I continued my trail downward, covering his chest with kisses. More moans escaped my love's lips as I continued on to his smooth belly. He whispered something in a language I'd never heard. He repeated it over and over again until I reached the waistband of his thin white pants. His eyes slowly opened again as he placed his hand upon my shoulder.  
  
I looked up at him. His face was flushed and he was panting heavily. "If you keep doing that I assure you I won't be able to control myself," he warned gently. I nodded. He pulled me into his lap and held me close. "You sure you never had a lover before?" he asked. "You seemed to know what you were doing?" "Seeming to know and actually knowing are two different things Fox," I said. "I just watched your reactions carefully," Kurama raised his eyebrows. He murmured something in that unknown language. He noticed my inquisitive expression and smiled. "I can tell that once we've advanced further in our relationship I'm going to have a lot of trouble resisting you," he said. I chuckled. "Then don't," I suggested as I leaned upward and claimed his lips.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers and my reviewers. Nite Nite I hope you're feeling better.


	11. Eye to Eye: Round Three: Final Round

Chapter Ten: Eye to Eye

Over the next few days we worked twice as hard as usual, trying to get everything right for the final round. Everything was going fine until the night before we were to perform. The phone rang just as Kurama and I were leaving for rehearsal at Yusuke and Kuwabara's apartment. I scowled at the irksome device as Kurama picked up receiver. "Hello?" he greeted. "What?!" the fox exclaimed. "Calm down Kuwabara, you'll just have to fill in for him," I looked at the handsome redhead curiously. Whatever it was Kuwabara had told him it hadn't been good news. "Alright, we're on our way over now," he assured him, then hung up the phone. "Of all times," he sighed. "Yusuke lost his voice," Kurama informed me. "Kuwabara is going to fill in for him," "It's going to be a _long_ night," I muttered as I followed my love out the door.  
  
Kuwabara was still nervous the next night. I just hoped it wouldn't cause him to mess up. He'd actually done alright in rehearsal. "Relax Kuwabara," Kurama said as he helped the tall carrot top set up his microphone. "You'll do fine," Yusuke got into position at the keyboards, then gave us the thumbs up sign, telling us he was ready. I nodded at Kurama, signaling that I was ready as well. He plugged in his bass and nodded back. I winked at him, making him smile.  
  
The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers as he announced us. The crowd cheered wildly and applauded. "Here goes nothing," I thought as the familiar tap tap tap tap on the cymbals signaled us to begin. Yusuke began to play the upbeat and complicated sounding opening. Kuwabara joined in on the drums then Kurama and I followed in as Kuwabara began the first verse  
  
_I'll never forget the color of the sky that day  
Our feelings for each other were indescribably strong  
  
_I continued the verse  
  
_Our hopes were easily accomplished  
I knew we could do it on our first try!  
If you disrupt things like the name of friendship, then Do you believe in anything?  
_  
The three of us joined together for the chorus  
  
_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
While we transmit our feelings for each other  
You seem to fight just so you know  
_  
  
Kuwabara and I remained silent for Kurama's solo  
  
_Replacement doesn't create different bonds  
SHAKIN' HEART_  
  
After a brief incremental, Kuwabara began the second verse  
  
_At times, my feelings are hurt, and the grief bring tears  
But men fight the pain in tears, and continue to accomplish their goals  
  
_I continued it  
  
_I need to be comforted if things get worse  
Being young and shy  
Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,  
Take my hand!  
  
_Once again we joined together for the chorus  
  
_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
Our courage is boiling from inside us  
Our sadness is changing into smiles  
  
_Kurama's solo came once more  
  
_The gentleness of truth has real meaning  
SHININ' ON_  
  
I played a complicated solo on my guitar, with Kurama easily complementing me on his bass. At it's end we both stopped playing as the soft notes of the keyboard filled the air.  
  
_We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye _Kurama sang as he looked at me. I looked back at him as I began to play once again and sang _I can get you, You can get me, _he sang back.  
  
We grinned at each other then turned our backs, leaning so that our backs were touching as we sang the next part together  
  
_We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye _  
  
Kurama played his short bass solo, with me following right behind as we moved back to the chorus. Kuwabara rejoined us for a third time as we sang the chorus  
  
_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
While we transmit our feelings for each other  
You seem to fight to know  
_  
  
Then the oaf and I broke away for Kurama's final solo  
  
_That replacement doesn't create different bonds  
SHAKIN, HEART_  
  
As the song ended, the crowd cheered raucously. We took a bow, then quickly exited the stage. "Man, did you hear that crowd?" Kuwabara cried. "I haven't seen a crowd that worked up since the Megallica concert I went to with the guys," "That's because you didn't screw things up," I said. "For once, could you just give me a complement without the attitude?" Kuwabara responded. I smirked at him. "We'll see," I said, then turned my attention to he competition on stage.  
  
Soon our competition had finished performing and the judges began their deliberation. That left us backstage cooling our heels. Kuwabara kept glancing at me and Kurama. After a few minutes it began getting on my nerves. I waited for him to glance at us again and gave him one of my death glares. Kuwabara backed off and went to mingle with the other contestants. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What got into him?" he asked. I shrugged. "He's seemed a little off these past few days," Kurama said thoughtfully. "Is he feeling alright?" Yusuke let out a chuckle at his question. "Funny you should say that," he said. "He's been saying that you two have seemed a little off ever since the night of the semifinals," Kurama cast me a worried glance. "What else did he say?" I asked. "Nothing," Yusuke answered. "He just said you guys seemed a little weird lately, that's all,"  
  
The stage hand's voice effectively ended the conversation as we were requested back on stage. Kuwabara rejoined us and we headed back onto the stage, entering from the right as our competition entered from the left side. "After four rounds of competition we've finally made it to the end," The announcer began. "These two bands have battled their way to the top beating out eighteen other bands to get here; tonight, they battled each other in hopes of coming out on top," He paused for dramatic tension as he broke the seal on the card. "The winner of this year's battle of the bands contest is ..." The announcer glanced down at the card and drew a deep breath before shouting "...Sub...Rosa...."  
  
Yusuke and Kuawbara let loose a loud cry of joy that even the roar of the cheering crowd could not drown out. We were pressed to the front of the stage and presented with a giant check while photographers took our picture. The rest was all a blur of activity as we were congratulated and the celebration began.

* * *

Glad you're feeling better Nite Nite. I'm sure Kurama will reward Hiei for taking such good care of you. ;)

Baka No Hanyou I read and reviewed your first chapter. Good job so far. Keep up the good work!


	12. Sub Rosa

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sub Rosa

* * *

Somehow we all ended up at our place, extending the celebration. "Hey Urameshi, what are you gonna do with your share of the money?" Kuwabara asked as he leaned back on the couch. Yusuke suddenly looked very thoughtful as he considered his answer. "You know when we started this I said to myself that if we won I was going to use the money to pay for Keiko's engagement ring, or the world's best honeymoon," he said seriously. We all looked at him in shock. "Ok, that was unexpected," Kuwabara said. "Yes," Kurama agreed. "Very unexpected," "What about you Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "What are you going to do with your share?" Kurama's gaze wandered to the window. "I…I'm not sure…" he answered. "…but I want to use it for something special…" He then rose to his feet. "Forgive me for being a poor host, but the day has taken it's toll on me and I am sorely in need of rest," he said. I looked over at him, something was bothering him and I was going to find out what.

"Detective, you take my room," I said. "Hey, what about me?" Kuwabara protested. "You get the couch," I responded with a smirk. "You'd only keep Yusuke up with your snoring," The tall carrot top started to stand but was restrained by Yusuke. "What about you?" Yusuke asked. "I'm sleeping with Kurama," I answered. Kuwabara's eyes widened. Yusuke was obviously holding back laughter. "You do realize that could be taken the wrong way don't you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant," I growled. I was too tired to deal with their joking and teasing at the moment. An idea suddenly came to me and I stared them both in the eye. "Would it have bothered you if I'd meant it the way you'd obviously first interpreted what I'd said?"

They both stared back at me in complete and utter shock. "…I…guess not," Yusuke said after a long moment's pause. Kuwabara for once was at a complete loss for words. "Uh…wouldn't that be kinda awkward?…" he asked "I mean how would you actually…" He stopped in mid sentence as his cheeks grew a deep shade of red. "…Um…never mind…" He stammered as Yusuke stared at him wide eyed. Kurama murmured good night and headed quickly to his room.

Yusuke rose and followed me to mine where I grabbed my nightclothes. Since the door to Kurama's room was closed, I assumed he was changing and headed into the bathroom to give him privacy while I did the same. When I emerged Kurama's door was partially open. He was sitting on the foot of his bed running his brush though his long red hair. I was glad he'd let it grow back to it's full length. I knocked softly and he turned his head to face me. He motioned me inside and I entered. "For a moment I thought you were going to tell them," he said softly. I shook my head. "You want us to tell them together, do you not?" I asked. He nodded as he rose and set the brush on his dresser.

My eyes widened slightly when I noticed that his pajama top was unbuttoned, giving a hint to the finely chiseled chest underneath. Kurama must have caught me looking. With an uncharacteristic smirk he slowly slid the shirt onto his shoulders and let it slide down his arms to the floor. "It's much too warm for that , don't you agree?" he asked as he turned to me. I couldn't speak. My eyes traveled over the red haired god that stood before me. He was clad only in a pair of emerald green shorts, showing off his powerful arms and legs, and his smooth well toned chest. He chuckled as he stepped toward me. Involuntarily, I took a step back, right into the bed.

"What's wrong Love?" he asked teasingly, "Cat got your tongue?" "Not a cat," I thought "A very crafty, and very sexy fox," Suddenly, he was upon me, tackling me to the bed. He pinned my hands above my head and chuckled. "Perhaps I can help you find it," he whispered sensually, then gently ran his tongue along the outside of my ear. I shivered, but not in cold or fear, but in anticipation. He gently trailed kisses down the side of my face to my neck, making his way to my throat, which he gently nipped. While I was distracted one of his hands had worked its way under my top gently caressing my chest. A soft moan escaped my lips. His lips were upon mine in an instant. He made a soft sound of happiness when his tongue bushed against mine.

"Looks like I found that lost tongue of yours," he teased as he released me from his hold. I scooted back to the head of the bed. Kurama stalked toward me on all fours with a predatory glint in his eyes. For an instant I could swear they were gold. Our lips met again and this time the fiery kisses became a struggle for dominance. For once, I didn't mind loosing. I closed my eyes and moaned into the kiss as Kurama's talented lips and tongue sent my mind reeling.

Suddenly he stopped and I opened my eyes. Before I could ask why I noticed he was looking toward the doorway. My eyes swiftly darted in that direction. Kuwabara stood in the doorway, his mouth agape in shock. Busted by the oaf. How humiliating. "Aw man, Urameshi was right!" he exclaimed. To add to the embarrassment Yusuke was behind the tall carrot top a moment later. "What's all the yellin' about Kuwabara?" He asked sleepily as Kuwabara turned to face him. "I was just getting to sleep…" His eyes widened when he saw what the yelling was about. "Holy Hell!" he exclaimed.

I felt Kurama bristle above me. "Living room," he commanded. "Now," Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't hesitate to follow his order and vanished from the doorway in an instant. He muttered something under his breath and I recognized it as the same thing he'd said during our "date". "Care to repeat that in a language I can understand?" I said. He turned to face me and his cheeks turned red. "I'd love to discuss my choice of curses with you Love, but we've got a bit of a situation on our hands," I smirked at him. "Didn't know you still knew how to cuss Fox," I teased. "Nice to know the humans didn't completely ruin you," "There's still a lot you don't know about me," He said with a wink as he climbed off me then off the bed. He picked up his shirt and put it on, hastily buttoning it.

I got off the bed and headed into the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated on the couch, anxiously awaiting our arrival and explanation. Kurama plopped tiredly into the plush armchair. I perched on the arm and Kurama pulled me into his lap placing his arms around me protectively. I raised my eyebrow at this show of affection but said nothing. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching us with wide eyes. The silence in the room was maddening. Thankfully Kurama broke it.

"We …have a confession to make…" Kurama said softly. "Hiei and I are…" he paused for a moment, obviously trying to think of think of a word to describe our relationship. "…more than friends…" I supplied. Yusuke grinned wolfishly. "Looks like I didn't take that line about you sleeping with Kurama the wrong way after all," he teased. "You assume too much Detective," I growled. "We're…not intimate yet Yusuke," Kurama confirmed. I looked up at Kurama. "What?" he asked. "…yet?…" I questioned. "You're not planning something are you?" Kurama smiled devilishly at me. "Maybe…" He said. "…maybe not…" I scowled. "You know I hate games Fox," I growled. Kurama chuckled.

"So, how long have you two been…?" Kuwabara began. "Dating?" Kurama supplied. The tall carrot top nodded. "Two weeks," "Huh, no wonder the shrimp's been in such a good mood lately," he muttered. I glared at him. Kurama chuckled. "You guys could have told us earlier you know," Kuwabara said. "Yeah, did you think we'd freak out or somethin'? Yusuke agreed. "Actually we weren't sure how you'd take it," Kurama responded. "…and with the competition going on there never seemed a good time to tell you," "I assume from your words that you two are ok with this," I said, my statement sounding somewhat like a question. "Sure, after I got over the shock," Kuwabara replied. "It was your own fault for barging in like that," I said. "Well, at least we know now what was so different about you two lately," Yusuke said. "Congratulations," Kurama smiled brightly and thanked him.

"Now that you know, we should get back to bed. It's late, and we'll have plenty of time to discuss this further tomorrow," Kurama said. Yusuke rose and stretched. "Alright but I expect all the juicy details in the morning," he said with a wink the headed off to my room. I just rolled my eyes. Kurama released me from his hold and I quickly got to my feet. Kurama bid Kuwabara good night then followed me into his bedroom.

As we entered the bedroom he turned to me and took my hand in his. Gently, he pulled me toward him then bent down to capture my lips in a loving kiss. I returned it eagerly and soon found myself being led to the bed as more kisses were exchanged. He lifted me off my feet, into his arms and gently laid me down on his bed. "Good night Love," he whispered as he crawled in beside me. "Good night Fox," I replied as he put his arms around me and drew me close. I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life I felt protected, loved and content. I hoped that whatever happened in the future, Kurama and I would remain together.

* * *

A/N: Only the epilouge to go folks and this story will be at an end. 

* * *


	13. Epilouge

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

The phone rang, rudely waking me from my peaceful sleep. My dislike for the device was severely bordering on hatred. I don't know how humans can stand those things. I heard Kurama's voice from the living room. The conversation didn't last long only a minute or two. A moment later I heard his footsteps coming toward the room. "Good, you're awake," he said as he entered the room. "You slept well I hope," "Very well," I assured him. "Until that wretched device woke me," Kurama chuckled. " Yusuke just called," he informed me as he sat down on the bed beside me. "He wanted to know if we wanted to get together tonight. I told him we'd get back to him on that ," "When did they leave?" I asked. An amused grin spread across his handsome face. "Quite sometime ago," he answered. "It's nearly noon," He then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Get dressed and we'll go to that restaurant down the street you like and have lunch," he said. "Another date?" I asked. "If you want it to be," he answered as he stood. "I'll wait for you in the living room," With that he left the room, letting me have some privacy to get ready for the day.

As promised we had lunch at the nearby restaurant, then went to the movies. We ended up spending what was left of the day out on our date. It was nice being with my fox away from the flower shop and our friends but as they say all good things come to an end.

We returned home to find Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for us outside the shop. "Where have you two been all day?" Kuwabara cried. "We've been trying to reach you for hours," "Don't tell me the toddler has come up with another assignment for us," I said as Kurama led the way to the back entrance. "Nope, this is actually good news," Yusuke responded. "Yeah, we're gonna be famous rock stars," Kuwabara chimed in. "An executive from one of the big record companies called earlier today," Yusuke said as Kurama unlocked the door and we headed upstairs to our apartment. "He saw us at the battle of the bands contest and he wants us to sign with his label," "What was your response?" Kurama asked as he unlocked the door and we entered the apartment. "I told him I'd talk it over with you guys and get back to him in the morning,"

Kurama gave him an approving nod as we sat down in the living room. "I don't know why you just didn't say yes Urameshi," Kuwabara grumbled. "That guy wanted to make us famous," "Think about it for a second Kuwabara," Yusuke responded. "Hiei and Kurama are in on this too. You know how the media is with famous people, getting into their business and all, they might not want to be bothered with that," Kurama nodded. "Yes, that is one problem," he agreed. "After all curiosity is one of man's most predictable forces," "That curiosity could lead to trouble if we're around long enough for them to start wondering why Kurama and I have seemingly stopped aging," I added. " Then there's always the chance they'll start digging into our pasts and I'm sure they'll find it interesting that I don't exist in this world's records,"

Kuwabara looked crestfallen and for once I was tempted to feel sorry for him. "If we're to do this, it will take careful planning," Kurama said. "If we were to do this Hiei and I could not stay in the spotlight long," "We would need to ensure that Kurama and I can vanish without question," I said.

A thoughtful expression crossed the raven haired detective's face for a moment. "You know, after all the stuff we've done for Koenma, I think it's time we call in a favor," Yusuke suggested. "If there's anyone who could pull off such a trick he'd know how," Kurama looked hopeful, and I'm sure my skepticism showed, despite my attempt to conceal it. "You talk to him Yusuke and see if there's anything he can do to help, otherwise we will have to decline," Kurama said. Yusuke nodded. "I'll call you guys later and let you know," He said. Kurama and I nodded and with that we parted ways.

_Three Years Later… _

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked. "Not yet," Kurama answered as he continued leading me by the hand. I disliked being blindfolded and led by the hand like a child, but for my fox I tolerated it. Finally we stopped and I felt Kurama's hands upon the tie of the blindfold. "Alright Love," he said as the blindfold fell away. "You can open your eyes now," I opened my eyes and they widened at the view before me. Lush green grass as far as the eye could see. Just ahead lay a river flowing down to a lake at the bottom of the hill. Beyond the river lay a cave covered in morning glory vines that crept all the way up the length of the majestic oak that towered beside it.

A thick growth of trees surrounded the clearing leaving the way we came in as the only way in or out. "Amazing," I murmured. "Glad you like it Love," Kurama said. "I used to come here when I wanted to be alone," he informed me. "You're the first person I've ever brought here," I turned to face him and was not surprised to see the sliver haired fox standing in place of the red haired youth I'd left with. He smiled and took my hand.

We headed to the lake where Kurama selected a spot on the bank in the shade of the towering pine trees and laid out a large picnic blanket. He sat down upon it and held out his arms to me, beckoning me to join him. Without hesitation I did just that. Kurama pulled me close to him. "Can you believe we've been together three years already?" he asked. "Yes," I answered. "What I can't believe is that we actually evaded the media," Kurama chuckled. "Yes, who knew we'd become so popular?" he responded. "I just hope we can make our permanent escape without flaw,"

"Before we made our plans for our return had you even thought about coming back?" I asked. "Yes," he answered. "To tell you the truth I've felt a little lost since mother died," "There's nothing left for me in the Makai," he confessed. "…and honestly I don't know what I'll do once we return for good. I won't go back to being the Legendary Bandit, especially since Koemna's sure to keep an eye on us both," "… and the only thing that binds me to the human world is my friendship with Yusuke and Kuwabara,"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I'd do once we went back for good either. I didn't want to go back to being Mukuro's heir, but perhaps there was something else the both of us were qualified to do. A few of her advisors weren't as good with strategies and tactics as Kurama, and with my Jagan it would be easy to discover those who were unloyal to her. I decided to suggest the idea to Kurama later. That talk could wait, for now we would celebrate our special day.

I leaned upward and kissed him lovingly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He eagerly returned the kiss as I swiftly placed a necklace around his neck. I'd asked Mukuro to have one of her goldsmiths forge it for me and deliver it to Genkai's temple where I'd picked it up. "Happy anniversary Fox," I said softly as we broke away from the kiss. He touched the cold metal against his chest. "It's beautiful," he said as he stroked the polished gold with his fingers. "I'm glad you like it," I said. "I love it," he corrected then gave me another gentle kiss.

"Now that you've given me your gift, I can give you something I've wanted to for so long," he said softly. "And what might that be?" I asked as I settled onto his lap. Kurama smiled and reached into his shirt pocket. He fished something out but kept it concealed in his hand. He laid his closed palm in my lap and slowly lifted each finger one by one to reveal a gold ring.

I blinked in confusion. " When a human chooses a mate, it is customary for one to give the chosen the gift of a gold ring," he explained. "if the gift is accepted they are betrothed until the ceremony officially uniting them as mates can be performed," "Hiei, will you …be my mate…?" My eyes widened in surprise. I certainly hadn't expected this. I could hear his heart pounding wildly in the quiet of our surroundings. He was nervous.

"Of course I will," I said in answer to his question. I held out my hand for him to slide the ring onto my finger. "This is your last chance to back out of this relationship you know," he said. "Once I put this ring on you it's final," I smirked. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily Fox," I responded. "…Besides, shouldn't I be the one saying those words to you? Are you truly sure you want the Forbidden Child?" Kurama smiled devilishly. "You should know me well enough by now to know that what is forbidden has always been difficult for me to resist," he said. "…and by far you have been the most tempting…and most difficult to resist,"

His lips claimed mine as the ring was slipped onto my finger. "So, when's the ceremony?" I asked once we'd broken this kiss. "We can have the wedding whenever you wish love," he answered. "…after that comes another human tradition I think you may like… the honeymoon," I looked at him with a questioning expression. He smiled. "I'll tell you later Love," he said. "Let's eat," I smiled back and watched as my soon to be mate opened the picnic basket and began to set out the food we'd brought along. I could hardly believe that soon, I was going to belong to the gorgeous creature with me, and he to me. Neither of us knew what lay ahead of us once our time in the human world was through but we knew that'd whatever came we would face it together.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for this story folks, but I'll have another tale for you next week. This one will be the next of my series entitled_ Homecoming_. Until next time, 

- Yami Yue


End file.
